O.A.S.I.S
New Boss theme (Thank you DUBSTEPxSonic for making this!) TARGET SPOTTED, PREPARE FOR ULTAMITE ANNIHILATION. *Static* I don't hate you... please don't do this! *static* '-O.A.S.I.S, Sonic Trilogies 2: Perfect Fire Blossom' O.A.S.I.S Oh... her... one thing to note about her, she IS in fact a good guy but is filled with errors in her system making her go nuts and Kill everyone she sees at times, AND GOOD THING SHE'S TRAPPED IN THE UNDERWORLD TOO! What it stands for? Obedient Annihilating Super Intellect System Backstory Not much of it is known, nor her creator. But what she remembers is that she was built by a girl with the colors of blue worn over her shoulders (But she does know it isn't Epona though... Just thought I'd point that out) But during her data stage she formed an error and killed her creator. The error caused her to twitch and cause Static in her voice while speaking. In her guilt she hid in the underworld and to be shocked that her creator was somehow down there. They battled, and lost... She was chained down by the other demons there too and was beaten by them (Which is why one of her eyes is like that) In her anger she managed to break out and wander the netherworld's land and lava seas seeking revenge on them forever. Strengths *Fire She is Immune to fire and can use it to create her powers *Intelligence She is a Cyborg, so... SELF EXPLANITORY, but she won't really know some things... *Her Solar Canon The canon on her right arm is a solar canon, and can shoot large balls of fire from it *Metal layer Her outer layer (or 'exoskeleton') containing all her parts inside her is made with the strongest metals in the Underworlds, so it would be almost impossible to damage it, her only weak spot on the outside layer is that broken eye one of the demons kicked when she was chained down, or the small sectioned parts that reveal the flexible electrical material that acts like muscle and hides her crossbeams, wires, and advanced endoskeleton that allows movement much like a regular mobian Weaknesses * Water Robot... Remember? Besides I don't think she remembers what it is, mainly since she's been down there in the underworld for so long, maybe for 12 years or so? * The errors It makes her stronger, but weaker at the same time, don't ask how this would work though... * Her own insanity The error codes make her insane in her own rights, this is a good time to hit her while you have the chance! Other info Age: No exact age Likes: When she has no errors, forgiveness Dislikes: Her own creator, the errors Crush: What's a crush? Sexuality: She doesn't have the parts, but im thinking straight? Gender: Considered Female, even though she doesn't have those "Special parts" Height: 3'4 Weight: 95 (She's a robot, so it would make sense.) Species: Robot (Maybe Echidna robot? IDK) Power: The power to create MINI SUNS?!? Relationships with others She doesn't really know much people, but Tokyo is the one who understands her condition but knows she cannot fix it. O.A.S.I.S is also very comfortable in the netherworlds, because its the only place she can enter and not make her error. And as said before, she Despises her own creator for what she did, and PLANNED to do to an innocent citizen in mobuis, but she doesn't remember the name of the person her creator said, I think it starts with an S maybe? ... So if you ask her somehow she won't know the answer. Besides, destroying this stranger was one of the purposes of her creation, to destroy lives of the innocent and burn the world down to a crisp... Gallery Nothing here yet... :/ Category:Robots